


【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 02

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia





	【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 02

(二)千岁千里 

 

春季真不是个适合四处闲逛游荡的好时候。和九州不一样，大阪走到哪都种着白茫茫一片樱花，直晃得我眼睛隐隐发疼。

樱花树在四天宝寺中学门前的不远处也种有一株，曲根虬绕，枝桠横生，看上去已经颇有些年岁了。我仰头注视着那些一簇一簇的绯红从树尖被剥落，再随着春季的阵阵微飔，形影单只地向飞向更高的天际。

我很有兴致去观察生活中潜伏着的大自然的美，也乐得去享受百花绽放时的烂漫气氛，但是我却不怎么喜欢樱花。我站在九州开得最盛的那颗樱花树下，数以万计的粉红花瓣在空中纷至沓来，我却越细看越看不真切，右眼仿佛罩着一层揭不开的薄纱。那是我第一次对我眼睛的伤情生出了强烈的不安感和恐惧心。

我的眼伤甚至一直拖到全国大赛都没有彻底好全。在我亲眼见证桔平那道招式的圆满完成之前，我转到了四天宝寺中学继续我的国三学业。

正式转学的的那一天也正值春季，我挎着书包，一如现在这样站在四天宝寺中学的大门前，抬头好奇地打量着这扇百闻不如一见的耍宝正门。不远处就是那颗开起樱花来阵势颇大的古树，白石踩着树根站在那里，转过来的眼神正好与我打了个照面。

“这可是一扇很神圣的门噢，别想那么轻易地就能跨过来。”我记得他是这么对我说的，双手抱臂，眼里神情似笑非笑。我还没来得及说什么，身边一道掠影闪电般呼啸而过，直直撞上了立在门口的告示牌，人仰马翻地倒在了地上。

我看着这人像拿了什么优胜奖一样一脸得意地爬起来，才认出他是国二那场比赛时和白石一起搭档双打的忍足谦也。他兴致盎然地朝白石跑过去，全然没有察觉我的存在。白石有些无奈地替他拭掉脸上的灰土，回头见到被他撞倒的我满脸状况外地从地上起身，忍不住扑哧一声笑了，“这样就算你合格了吧，千岁同学。”

在搞笑这方面上可真是高标准啊。我腹诽着，看他从书包里拿出纸巾来递给我一份，“我是来接应你的。既然下周预备进入我们庭球部，先去参观一下吧。”

“真是荣幸啊，让部长亲自在这里等候。”我笑着打趣道，伸手接过那张纸巾。

“阿修他就是这样啦，无论是大赛筹备还是业余打杂全都一手交给白石去办，”忍足有点打抱不平地嘀咕道，“结果上次搞赛马居然连中了好几场，要我说这个教练当得也太悠闲了。”

“监督只有赛马多赢几场，我们才有钱买优胜奖品和去关东比赛的车票啊。谦也还想继续吃流水面吗？”

“才不想！”

“那不就是了。”白石笑道，又转过头来问我，“右眼现在还好吗？”

“啊，托你的福。”我有些惊讶于他还记得我右眼的事情，“年初就已经在接受治疗了。”

他冲我友善地微微一笑，转身引我们往庭球部的方向走去。

 

这不是我初次认识白石，也并非我与他的第一次见面。早在读国二的时候，四天宝寺新任部长风头正盛的名声，就已经断断续续地传到了九州。那时也正是九州双雄最意气风发的时候，我和桔平在在每一个踏足的网球场上都所向披靡，如鱼得水，他偶尔从别人耳中听闻了大阪那边多了一个实力强劲的新人，也会私下多留一份心；我却对这匹传闻中的黑马没怎么注意。

关西选拔赛前的那一段日子，我的右眼滑坡般急剧恶化。我开始越来越频繁地往医院赶趟，除了不得已向父母亲提及过以外，我甚至连美由纪都没有告诉。在狮子乐的网球场上打出的每一个招式，我都极力掩饰着不让人看出我的右眼在控场上有着缺陷。我庆幸没有人察觉到我的异常，但是桔平的观察力向来敏锐，他最终还是发现了。

我们之间原本亲密无间的信任开始逐渐变味，不是因为他那无意间打在我右眼的那一球，而恰恰是在他发现了我的伤情之后。我与桔平之间向来坦坦荡荡，可是现在我却开始控制不住地开始不安起来，忧心于自己有可能逐渐跟不上他的步伐，又为他有可能因此对我抱有过分的愧疚甚至同情而耿耿在怀。我们这些站在网球场上的战士，最不需要的就是来自竞争对手和同伴的同情。

我们就这样各揣心事，一直到了那一天的关西选拔赛。

我和桔平一路从观众席上走下来，远远地督见一群身着白色上衣，背着网球包的人，似乎是从未见过的队伍。我没有在意，正准备从他们身边经过。

"藏琳——！"

对面忽然有两个人你追我赶，一边以匪夷所思的甜腻语调喊着不知道是谁的名字，一前一后朝这里跑了过来，前面那一个毫不意外地撞上了桔平。桔平倒是站在原地纹丝不动，那人却被阻得一个踉跄，险些摔在地上。

我下意识往他那个方向看去，正想问他有没有事情，却在视线撇过去的那一刻怔住了。白石藏之介就站在队伍前面，正低头有些担忧地看着绊了一跤的那个男生。

我只在网球刊上看见过一次白石的照片。四天宝寺在大阪一路披荆斩棘地连连夺冠之后，九州的网球刊也专门腾出了一个小专栏夸赞这支大阪新晋的黑马队伍。我当时只在写有队长一词的那人身上草草扫了一眼，照片上的面孔不算清晰，但也很不难看出这是一个沉稳而暗敛锋芒的人。

不知道是不是因为本人的缘故，白石的面目比照片上的他要鲜活得多。他的五官长得很精致，眉眼虽然温和，却隐隐透出一阵不容忽视的坚毅。我当下意识到这绝不是一个好对付的对手，和我所经历过的其他选手在等级上都大相庭径。

"啊呀~真对不起~"我们面前的那人停下来道歉，语态里少女韵调十足，音色却显然是个男生。我被这声音吓了一跳，这才收回了注意力。

桔平似乎也看见了站在对面的白石，没说什么，只是心领神会地哼笑一声，"失礼了。"

那个男生有些呆愣愣地保持着转身的姿势站在原地，瞪大眼睛看着我们。桔平转身离开，我跟上他的步伐，心头突然又像是被什么轻轻扯了一下似的，我停了下来，回过头又看了一眼白石。

他被我这突如其来的注视看得一怔。我调头跟上了桔平的步伐，脸上面无表情，内心深处却有一阵熊熊烈火被勾了起来，棋逢对手的快意烧得我体内血气翻涌。

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
